Darkness Congregation
by Lavyuu
Summary: Welcome to Darkness congregation ou la deux sorte deux categories sont presente les personnes "normal"et les "fouteurs de merde" cet histoire va être principalement centré sur les "fouteurs de merde"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Malheuresement pour moi et heuresement pour eux les personnage de man ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Hoshino-sensei Sauf quelque uns..

Paring : Lavi x Yu. Et d'autre petit couples..

Bon pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu cette fic ne prenez pas en compte un certain nom qui est Yoko et que je vais remplacer par Nagi je me mêle les pinceaux avec tous les "Y" chercher pas à comprendre je suis folle -'

* * *

><p>C'est la rentré pour chaque lycée. Un grand bâtiment était dressé fièrement tandis que les lycéen entrait en masse dans cette établissement les nouveaux était admiratif devant cette splendeur. Ce lycée ce nommait "Darkness congrégation" après un discours "très" passionné du proviseur Komui Lee un groupe de jeune fille se regroupait autours d'une petite bande de bishounen qui était constitué de trois garçon.<p>

Fille 1 : Lavi-sama voudriez vous partager mon bento avec moi ?

Fille 2 : Quoi? J'étais la avant toi c'est avec moi que Lavi va manger !

Fille 3 : Faites ce que vous voulez moi je veux manger avec Tyki-sama !

Fille 4 : Allen-sama est bien mieux.

Pendant un long débat sur qui va manger avec qui et qui était le plus beau de tous la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin de la pause.

Lavi : Désolé les filles nous devons y aller peut-être une prochaine fois *clin d'œil*

Fille 1 & 2 : Kyaah Lavi-sama

Le groupe des trois garçons alla vers leur salle de cour. Après un petit temps la porte s'ouvrit violement laissant rentrer une personne qui avait une touffe rouge, une bouteille d'alcool dans la main et les dossiers de cour dans l'autre, les élèves se levèrent tous pour saluer leur professeur.

Prof : Bon pour ceux qui m'ont jamais eu je me présente je m'appelle Cross. Marian Cross je serai votre prof' d'économie.

Allen : Sensei vous devriez peut-être vous calmez sur l'alcool de plus vous n'avez aucun droit de ramener une bouteille d'alcool en cours.

Cross : Tiens, tiens qui vois-je le trio de Allen, Lavi et Tyki. Bah ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.

Tyki : D'ailleurs pourquoi nous ne sommes pas beaucoup comparé aux autres classes ?

Cross : Parce qu'on a regroupé tout les fouteurs de merde (Je sais les profs ne parle pas comme ça mais c'est Cross ils ce DOIT de parler comme ça) ici dans cette classe et vu qu'il y'en a pas beaucoup vu la réputation de ce lycée vous n'êtes pas nombreux. Mais soyez sans crainte ils y'a trois nouveaux élèves qui vont faire leurs rentrer ici et si vous voulez un bon conseil ne vous friter pas trop avec eux.

Allen : Gmlm j'en ai rien à foutre de vos conseils.

Cross : Eh ben alors Allen je te trouve bien irriter aujourd'hui que ce passe t-il c'est la rentrer qui te fait cette effet ?

Allen : Non y'a que ce stupide Lavi à refuser des bons repas préparer avec soin pour nous en plus moi j'ai faim donc ne m'énerver pas !

Cross : Bon la routine quoi ? Ta pas changé pendant ces vac'. Bref on va parler un peu du programme de cette année.

Cross débuta donc il parla un peu de tout ce qui devrais ce passer j'ai bien dit devrais car avec Cross on peut s'assurer que le programme ne va pas être suivi. Lavi n'écoutait pratiquement pas ce que disait le prof' et laissa son regard se porter vers l'extérieur quand une question lui vint en tête.

Lavi : Sensei au fait vous nous aviez dit qu'il y'aurait des nouveaux élèves non ? Alors ils sont ou ?

Cross : Bah apparement l'un des trois a voulu secher donc les deux autres l'ont suivi, d'après ce que j'ai compris ils devraient venir cet aprem'.

Lavi : C'est des filles ? Parce que faut dire y'a pas beaucoup de filles dans cette classe a part Lenalee.

Lenalee : Oui bah dit toi que c'étais très dur de convaincre Nii-san d'être dans cette classe.

Lavi : C'est bon Lenalee je voulais pas te vexer je voulais juste avoir des infos sur les trois nouveaux.

Lenalee : Mouais..

Le reste du cours passa avec une lenteur folle quand la cloche sonna le premier à sortir de la salle étais le professeur Cross lui-même. Le trio rangea leurs affaires tranquillement et Lenalee les rejoignit.

Lenalee : Alors vous avez prévu quoi pour la journée jusqu'au prochain cours ?

Lavi : Pas grand chose on va rester sur le toit à parler et manger tu veux quand même venir ?

Lenalee : Bien sur ^^

Le petit groupe monta donc vers le toit et au moment ou Lavi ouvrit la porte il vu quelque chose qui le pétrifia. C'était une personne aux long cheveux ébène attaché en queue de cheval tenant la rambarde à ces côtés se postait deux jeune hommes. L'un était d'une assez grande taille et l'autre bien plus petit.

? : Kanda on devrait peut-être y aller non ?

Kanda : Je le sais t'es pas obliger de me le rappeler toute les 30 secondes, Daisya.

? : Daisya à raison on devrait ce dépêché.

Kanda : Marie ne t'y met pas ou je te tranche.

Même d'ou étais placé Lavi, les yeux froid de ce Kanda se fit ressentir. Ce Kanda avait à la main un long katana noir, ça ce voyait a vu d'œil ce katana était un vrai. Lavi eut un frisson la tête de Kanda se tourna lentement vers eux.

Kanda : Vous me voulez quelque chose ?

Il parlait avec une froideur tel que Lavi ne put sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Kanda soupira las, il marcha lentement vers eux Lenalee recula un peu de peur d'être l'une des nombreuses victimes de ce katana.

Kanda : Dégager !

Kanda et ses deux acolytes passèrent et descendirent.

Allen : Non mais pour qui ils se prennent eux ? Lavi tu réagis pas ?

Lavi était muet ils voyaient encore l'image de Kanda où la brise soulevèrent doucement ses cheveux.

Lavi : Euh je crois que le déjeuner entre amis devra être reporté je me sens pas bien je vais aller a l'infirmerie à tout'

Lavi laissa donc ses amis en plan et alla à l'infirmerie pour ce reposer en essayant de dormir le visage de Kanda traversa son esprit encore et encore jusqu'a qu'ils tombent dans un sommeil où encore il pensait à ce jeune garçon


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi sortit lentement de son sommeil et remarqua qu'il avait trop dormi il se leva d'un bond heureusement pour lui il avait Cross et il faisait jamais l'appel donc il ne sera pas noté absent il couru vite et entra dans la salle.

Lavi : Excusez moi je suis en retard.

Il était extenué. Toute la classe s'étais tut Cross le regarda d'un air C'est que maintenant que tu arrive? Et Allen se leva.

Allen : C'est que maintenant que tu arrive? J'ai cru que tu t'étais évanoui en plein chemin.

Lavi : Haha très drôle ta développé ton sens de l'humour pendant que je dormais ? Bref je suis là maintenant donc voila.

Il tourna sa tête vers son bureau. Elle était à coté d'Allen derrière se trouvait Tyki et en diagonal se trouvait Lenalee qui avait l'air terrifié quand Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il la terrifiait tout en s'avançant il découvrit la cause du malaise de la jeune fille. C'étais Kanda le jeune garçon du toit son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite Kanda se trouvait devant sa place en train de regarder pensivement le ciel. Il s'approcha lentement comme si il voulait faire attention a ne pas réveiller le fauve alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans son territoire.

Lavi :*chuchote*Allen ce garçon c'est-

Allen :*chuchote*Ouais je sais depuis tout à l'heure Lenalee est mal à l'aise à cause de lui.

Cross : Cessez de chuchoter et mettez vous au travaille Allen explique lui de quoi on parlait tout à l'heure.

Allen : Mais vous aviez dit de me taire.

Cross : Alors pourquoi tu parle là et la je te demande de lui expliquer alors fait le.

Allen : Tss z'etes chiant.

Allen lui expliqua les trucs qu'ils faisaient mais Lavi étais subjugué par la beauté qui étai en face il écoutait le prof' silencieusement le bout de son stylo à la bouche. Lavi regarda les moindre de ces geste il avait l'air d'un garçon très sérieux...

Lavi : _Waah il est trop beau je le veux je veux chaque partie de son être les découvrir les..._

Cross : LAVI!

Lavi : Oui ? De quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Cross : T'écoute le cours ? Je veux bien être cool mais je n'aime pas quand on ne m'écoute pas.

Lavi : Je-J 'écoute.

Cross : Alors tu peux m'expliquer ? Vas-y tout le monde écoute.

Lavi : _Merde si c'__étais__ une langue ou de l'histoire ça aurait été facile mais de l'__économie__ je vous en foutrais de l'__économie._ Euh alors...*chuchote* Allen help me.

Allen : T'avais qu'à m'écouter.

Lavi : *chuchote* Traitre je te retiens.

Cross : Alors vu que tu m'écoutais avec autant d'attention que les autres on attend.

Kanda : Faites vite j'en ai marre.

Cross : Si tu veux qu'on avance il faut que ce crétin comprenne et c'est mal partie depuis le temps que je l'ai comme élève je le connais et il écoute jamais en cours a part en histoire et dans les langues mais vas-y essaye toi ce gamin est une tête quand il le veut sauf qu'il veut jamais faire d'effort mais je te mets au défi de le faire écouter le cours.

Kanda : Tss vous êtes vraiment idiot.

Kanda se retourna pour faire face à cet "idiot" de Lavi et lui expliqua clairement le cours. Lavi avait failli s'évanouir a plusieurs reprise par la beauté de Kanda. Le cours passa vite trop vite pour Lavi.

Kanda : C'est bon ta compris ? La prochaine fois écoute je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec des personnes de ton genre.

Lavi : Euh compris.

Les élèves se dirigèrent maintenant vers leur nouveau cours : Histoire.

? : Bonjour je serai votre professeur de français et d'histoire. Je m'appelle Bookman.

Lavi : Hello jii-chan

Bookman : Appelle moi sensei quand on est en cours espèce d'idiot *frappe*

Lavi : Aie ça fait mal pourquoi tu ma tapé ce n'était pas la peine.

Bookman : Au lieu de te plaindre va t'installer bougre d'idiot.

Lavi alla donc s'asseoir sous les rire des autres élèves. Cette fois-ci il était concentré, Kanda l'avait remarqué.

_Kanda : Est-ce vraiment la même personne complètement idiot du cours d'__économie._

Bookman : Bien tout le monde est la? Vous êtes surement Daisya Barry je vous prierai de bien vouloir rangé votre balle. Et vous Marie Noise de ranger vos écouteurs et vous êtes surement Yu Kanda ?

La concentration de Lavi se brisa à l'instant même ou Bookman prononça le nom de Kanda.

Lavi : _Yu ? C'est mignon je me demande si il dort au dortoir lui ?_

Le cours passa a une lenteur Bookman sortit des paroles que personnes ne comprenait...mis a part Lavi. La sonnerie retentit.

Lavi : Ah enfin la fin des cours ou plutôt de la journée. Alors Allen ça va ?

Allen : Tu parle j'ai rien capté de ce que racontais le vieux.

Lavi : Bah je t'expliquerai tout plus tard si tu veux moi je retourne au dortoir j'ai sommeil.

Lavi se dirigea vers les dortoirs et croisa le chef du dortoir et proviseur Komui

Komui : Oh Lavi comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ma sœur elle va bien au moins?

Lavi : Lenalee? Ouais elle va bien elle a juste eu la trouille mais elle va bien.

Komui : La trouille comment ça ? QUI ?

Lavi : Euh. Le nouvel élève Kanda Yu. Mais il a rien fait c'est juste lui qui lui a fait peur c'est tout.

Komui : J'espère pour toi qu'il lui est rien arrivé par contre je t'ai mis en coloc' ça te dérange pas ?

Lavi : Nop pour moi c'est bon mais pour lui je ne sais pas je n'ai pas rangé ma chambre.

Komui : Ouais bah range la au cas où.

Lavi : Dac'.

Lavi se dirigea maintenant vers sa chambre. Quand il l'ouvrit il resta pétrifié son nouveau coloc' était Kanda Yu.

Lavi : Euh sa-salut ça-ça va ?

Kanda : Arrête de bégayer c'est chiant

Lavi : Désolé...

Kanda : Comment ça se fait que ta chambre soit aussi bordelique.

Lavi : Désolé vu que c'était la rentrer je devais bosser étant donné que je m'étais relâché.

Kanda : Tch'

Lavi : T'es pas quelqu'un de très bavard et sociable je me trompe ?

Kanda : Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de bégayer pas de m'harceler de question.

Kanda se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour essayer de dormir.

Lavi : Au faite merci pour le cours d'éco tu comprends vite la chose dit donc.

Kanda : Mmmh.

Lavi : Ta compris quelque chose au cours d'histoire? Parce que si non je peux t'expliquer si ça te chante

Kanda : Laisse-moi dormir.

Lavi attendit patiemment que Kanda s'endorme et s'approcha de lui il déposa un vite baiser sur la joue du jeune asiatique et chuchota un Bonne nuit Yu et alla dormir a son tour


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi s'émergea lentement de son sommeil, où il avait rêvé du beau japonais il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et l'ouvrit il entendit alors le son de l'eau il se rapprocha un peu pour savoir la raison du coulement de l'eau et découvrit Yu en train de se laver il se souvint alors qu'il partageait sa chambre avec le jeune asiatique il prit une petite couleur rouge sur les joues. Il rangea vite les feuilles, livres et autres dans les étagères et tiroirs il prit un livre au hasard pour ce changer les idées. Il entendit quelques minutes plus tard la portes de la salle de bain et par pur instinct leva sa tête en direction de la porte ce qu'il regratta très vite car c'est un Yu à moitié nu, vêtu simplement d'une serviette et les cheveux mouillé et détaché qui en sortit, Lavi contempla ce chef-d'œuvre et il ne put détacher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son regard du magnifique corps de Yu. Yu se sentit observer et leva la tête en direction de Lavi qui lui était presque en train de baver.

Yu : Tch' ta quoi à me regarder comme ça tu veux vraiment crever espère pas trop que je sois gentil avec toi juste parce que je t'ai expliqué un petit truc en économie.

Lavi : Euh désolé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain passant juste à coté de Yu il était assez près pour avoir pu ressentir l'odeur de Yu un doux parfum enivrant et il entrit dans la salle de bain.

Lavi : _Oh putin__,__ je vais finir par craquer il pourrait pas avoir ne serait ce qu'un mini défaut autre que son caractère si c'est simplement ça je ne pourrais pas ne pas l'aimer, merde faut que j'arrête de penser à lui je vais devenir dingue si ce n'est pas déjà fait._

Il entra dans la douche et se leva avec de l'eau glacé dans le mince espoir qu'il a d'oublier deux secondes le jeune japonais et en sorti vite et enfila un kimono blanc et sorti de la salle de bain malheureusement pour lui Yu étais déjà parti il vit sur le lit du japonais le katana noir qu'il tenait dans sa main hier la première fois qu'il la vu et vu un sablier ou abritai un magnifique lotus il s'avança vers le lit pour effleurer le sablier.

Yu : Touche pas !

Lavi : *sursaute* Yu-chan tu ma fait peur *sourit* pourquoi je peux pas y toucher ?

Yu : Premièrement ne m'appel JAMAIS par mon prénom et deuxièmement si tu touche à mes affaires je te tranche.

Lavi : Que d'atrocité provenant de cette bouche. Tu sais les meurtres sont interdit.

Yu s'approcha et saisit son katana et le sortit de son fourreau et pointa la lame vers Lavi.

Yu : Ooooh tu pense vraiment que parce que c'est interdit je vais m'y interdire sait tu le nombre de personnes morte tuée ? Il y'en a beaucoup. Il y'a beaucoup de règle et ? Qui les respecte ? Personne. Légalité, les droits, qui respecte les autres ? Dès que quelqu'un est diffèrent il se fait persécuter il n'y pas de place pour les faible. Même si il y'a cette loi qui interdit les meurtres il y'a toujours autant de meurtre non ? Il n'y a qu'une règle dans ce bas monde la loi du plus fort.

Marie : Arrête de l'effrayer et viens tu sais que tu peux pas sécher le prochain cours.

Yu : Mouais j'arrive…

Lavi : _Ah bon pourquoi il peut pas sécher ?_

Les trois partirent en cours dans un silence presque…glacial….Arrivé ils ouvrirent la porte Yu parti directement au fond ce qui fit rire Marie, d'ailleurs tout les élèves se demanda pourquoi. Au bout de quelque minutes de silence ou Yu se voulait le plus discret au monde un bruit terrifiant se fit entendre.

? : YUUUUUUUU mon fiston d'amooooour vient faire un câlin à ton papounet

Yu : *marmone*Tch' va te faire le vioque.

Marie : Kanda ce n'est pas bien de parler comme ça de Tiedoll tu sais très que c'est-

Yu : JE SAIS FAIT PAS CHIER !

Marie : …

Lavi : Tiedoll c'est toi prof d'art ?

Tiedoll : Fufu~ mais qui vois-je c'est ce petit Lavi comment vas-tu ?

Lavi : Bien et toi ?

Tiedoll : Je vais bien mais si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai faire cours on parlera plus tard ok ?

Lavi : Vii

Le cours se passa tranquillement Lavi jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Yu.

Lavi : _Tiens il n'écoute pas cours c'est bizarre d'habitude il est super attentif._

Tiedoll : Yuuuu écoute un peu T_T.

Yu : Rien à foutre.

Tiedoll : Si tu fais un magnifique dessin je te rends ton portable et tu pourras parler à Nagi autant que tu voudras.

Yu : Tch' c'est du chantage.

Tiedoll : C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour avoir ton attention.

Yu dessina un magnifique paysage japonais ce qui a eu pour effet de laisser tout les élèves bouche bée.

Tiedoll : Yu tu es digne d'être mon fils vient dans mes bras.

Yu : Crève rend moi mon phone.

Tiedoll : T_T tu es méchant avec moi je vais le dire a Nagi *lui tend son téléphone*.

Yu : Faite ce que vous voulez j'en ai rien a foutre.

Yu sortit de la salle portable en main et appela.

Elève 1 : Monsieur c'est de l'injustice pourquoi il peut appeler ?

Tiedoll : Parce que c'est Yu…

Lavi : Tiedoll je croyais qu'il détestait être appelé par son prénom.

Tiedoll : Ohoh t'es intéresser par lui ?

Lavi : Pas-pas du tout -/-

Tiedoll : Mouais on s'en tiendra à cela…

Lavi : M-mais c'est vrai heu…je partage la même chambre que lui je dois savoir des trucs sur lui pour pas l'embêter.

Tiedoll : XD c'est quoi cette excuse. Bref si tu veux savoir oui il a horreur qu'on l'appel par son prénom. Mais je suis une exception je suis un peu son père adoptif et les seul a pouvoir l'appeler Yu sans finir les cotes brisé c'est Nagi et Alma.

Lavi : C'est qui eux ?

Tiedoll : Les seuls réels proches de Yu. Si tu veux en savoir plus je te dirais tout plus tard Yu va me tuer si je dévoile toute sa vie a la classe.

Yu : *qui est hors de la classe, hurle* *en japonais* J'en ai rien foutre Nagi passe moi Alma. Non je me ferais pas d'amis. Pourquoi ?parce que ça sert à rien. Comment ça tu me le passeras quand j'aurais des amis ! *en anglais* vas te faire.

Lavi : Oula il se passe quoi ?

Tiedoll : Je pari que Nagi c'est amusé à le titiller et ça a mis Yu en colère.

Lavi : Mmh je vois.

Lavi mis sa tete dans ses bras mais continua a observé Yu.

Lavi : _Même en colère tu reste magnifique Yu-chan*sourit* C'est que le deuxième jour mais il y'a rien à faire je te veux de plus en plus. Plus je te connais plus je te veux. Je suis en train de me jeter dans le gouffre de la luxure qui porte ton nom Kanda Yu._


	4. Chapter 4

La sonnerie retentit les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir Lavi lui prenait tout son temps il voulait parler avec Tiedoll de toute façon il n'avait pas cours.

Yu : Marie, Daisya dépêchez vous on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Les trois sortirent et disparurent ce qui fit sourire Lavi qui s'approcha de Tiedoll qui étais émerveiller devant le tableau de "son fils".

Lavi : Tiedoll c'est bon tout le monde sont parti j'aimerais en savoir plus sur Yu.

Tiedoll : Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir sur Yu si tu me dis ce que tu éprouve pour lui.

Lavi : Mais rien ! C'est juste que tout à l'heure j'ai échappé à la mort parce que sans faire exprès je l'ai appelé par son prénom je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par lui donc…

Tiedoll : Dis le c'est bon je te ferais rien et plus vite tu me diras t'es sentiment pour lui plus vite tu auras les infos sur lui donc…

Lavi : Je…*rougit* *marmonne* je l'aime…

Tiedoll : Bah voila c'étais pas si difficile. Bon je vais te parler de Yu. Yu étais un orphelin qui avait rien, ses parents ce sont fait tuer alors qu'ils partaient dans un labo pour vendre leurs deux enfants Yu et Nagi. Mais bien sur Yu et Nagi sont quand même arrivé au labo et reçurent plein d'expériences très douloureuses. Nagi c'est sa sœur jumelle mais contrairement à lui elle a un caractère posé, elle est joyeuse et ses habit de tout les jours c'est kimono les seuls rare moments ou on la voit énervé c'est quand on s'en prend à Yu. Malgré les apparences Yu n'avait pas tout le temps été comme ça avant il était frêle, gentil et souriant et beaucoup dépendant de sa sœur et son seul ami c'est Alma.

Lavi : Et ils sont où ?

Tiedoll : Au Japon bien sur*sourire diabolique* Tu veux le numéro de Nagi je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre.

Lavi *yeux plein d'étoiles* Vraiment je peux ?

Tiedoll : Bien sur puisque je te le dis * tend un petit bout de papier* Tiens c'est son numéro. Dis lui que tu es l'élève préférer de Tiedoll.

Lavi : Ok bon je vais y aller.

Lavi courra dans les couloirs en tournant plusieurs fois sur lui-même papier tenu avec ses deux mains et sourire idiot.

Du coté de Tiedoll :

Tiedoll : Mwhahaha je suis diaboliquement diabolique encore plus diabolique que le plus diabolique des Komui. Félicite moi Nagi je vais réussir un truc que même toi la seule personne qui ai réussit à dompter Yu n'a pas pu faire réussir à faire : caser le diabolique Yu avec quelqu'un MWHAHAHAHA *korf korf*

Du coté de Lavi :

Lavi : _Je suis trop fort j'ai même pas réussit __à__ être ami avec Yu que je vais déjà me crée un lien avec sa sœur. Je suis l'un des __élève__ préférer de son « père adoptif » et je vais peut être m'entendre avec sa sœur je vais savoir plein de truc sur lui et il va tomber dans mes bras a un moment prépare toi Yu Kanda_*BOUM*. Oups excuser moi je n'ai pas fait ex-

Yu : Degage tu gènes.

Lavi laissa passer Yu sans brocher et continua à marcher vers sa destination : Une roseraie.

Lavi : _Lui gentil et frêle ce n'est pas possible…_

Allen : *agite son bras* ouh ouh Lavi on est la dépêche toi.

Lavi : Salut vous allez bien ?

Allen : Plus important c'est vrai ce que ta dis en cours d'art tu partage vraiment ta chambre avec…l'autre ?

Lavi : L'autre ? Ah tu veux parler de Yu oui c'est vrai.

Allen : Oh mon pauvre je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

Lavi : Non c'est bon il est vivable faut juste que je fasse attention a ce que je dis et fais.

Allen : Mouais Dis le si ta un problème.

? : Bonjour Lavi, Allen, Tyki et Lenalee comment allez vous ?

Lavi : *se leve*Bonjour Comte.

Fille 1 : Bonjour Comte. Bonjour Lavi-sama je-j'ai préparé un bento pour vous et je voudrais savoir mmh si ce n'est pas indiscret mais comment avez-vous fait pour intégrer cet académie ?

Les filles se rassemblèrent autours du groupe. Cette académie prestigieuse et une académie de riche et seuls les vrai intello pouvait y accéder et fallait le dire Lavi n'étais jamais vraiment concentré pendant les cours.

Lavi : Pistonnage, Allen par les notes et Tyki grâce à sa famille.

Allen et Tyki : T'avait pas besoin de le dire pour nous !

Fille 1 : Lavi-sama comment est le nouvel élève ?

Lavi : Ta cas essayé de lui parler désolé moi je vais y aller. Salut

Lavi se leva et fonça vers sa chambre et s'y emferma.

Lavi : _Super Yu n'a pas l'air d'être la. Bon le numéro de Nagi._

Il composa le numéro. Lavi stressa de plus en plus comment allait-il s'adresser a cette Nagi.

? : *en japonais* Oui allo ?

Lavi : A-allo euh je m'appelle Lavi et je suis un élève de Tiedoll. V-vous êtes bien Nagi ?

Nagi : Oui c'est bien ça et euh pourquoi Tiedoll vous à t-il passé mon numéro ?

Lavi : Euh bonne question attendez.

Lavi courra dans les couloirs à une vitesse folle et arriva vite au bureau de Tiedoll.

Lavi : Tiedoll pourquoi tu ma passé le numéro de Nagi ?

Tiedoll : *regarde le portable* Tu la encore en ligne ?

Lavi : Euh oui pourquoi ?

Tiedoll : Passe je vais lui parler.

Lavi lui passa donc le portable et un sourire demoniaque apparut sur les levres de Tiedoll.

Tiedoll : Bonjour Nagi ça va ?

Nagi : Tiedoll ? Oui je vais bien et toi ?

Tiedoll : Très. Bon le jeune garçon veut sortir avec ton frère mais bon tu connais Yu-chan c'est un cas donc j'aimerai que tu aides Lavi à pouvoir se caser avec ton frère.

Lavi : Tiedoll ! T'avais dit que tu n'allais pas le dire.

Tiedoll : C'est bon c'est que Nagi.

Lavi : Justement !

Nagi : Ah bon un nouveau prétendant ?

Lavi : Un nouveau prétendant ?

Nagi : Bah oui ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul a vouloir sortir avec Yu.

Tiedoll : Sauf que toute les personnes ont vite abandonnée XD.

Nagi : Lance une conversation vidéo onegai.

Lavi reprit possession du portable et lança la conversation vidéo


	5. Chapter 5

Sur l'écran de Lavi afficha une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs étant habillé d'une tenue rouge aux motifs de fleur et un petit sourire.

Yoko : Tu es bien plus beau que ce je pensais Lavi hi hi. Alma viens ici s'il te plait.

Une personne sauta sur le dos de Yoko il avait les cheveux noir et un visage enfantin et une sorte de cicatrice barrant le milieu de son visage.

Nagi : Alma je te présente un nouveau prétendant, Lavi.

Alma : Mmh j'espère que tu vas tenir plus longtemps que les autres personne a réussi à tenir plus d'un mois ils ont peut être continué à l'aimer ça je ne sais pas mais ils ont totalement abandonné l'idée de au moins s'entendre avec Yu. Yu est toujours seul et Nagi et moi on s'inquiète beaucoup alors au moins essaye de devenir ami avec lui.

Lavi : C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire dès le matin il me fusille d'un regard plus que meurtrier.

Alma & Nagi : Yu n'a jamais été du matin laisse tomber.

Lavi : Quand j'essaye de parler avec lui il me parle d'un ton aussi froid que l'un des cercle polaire -'

Yoko : Mouais je sais il est difficile de le dompter ^^'. Yu peut être un vrai fauve quand il le veut faut juste faire attention.

Lavi : Pourquoi de toute les personnes il a fallut que ça tombe sur-

La sonnerie coupa la parole de Lavi. A l'instant d'après Lavi sortit des écouteurs de sa poche et les branchies

Lavi : Bon vu que c'est français je n'ai pas besoin de vraiment écouter si on doit continuer à parler de lui il faut un nom de code étant donnée qu'il est dans la même classe que moi. Ça sera-

Nagi, Alma & Tiedoll : Chaton ! Ça lui va tellement bien.

C'est sur cette entente générale que Lavi alla vers sa classe avec ses écouteurs et une conversation vidéo en main. Il ouvrit alors la porte avec son grand sourire niais.

Yu : Ferme la Moyashi et écrase.

Allen : Vas te faire voir la fiote.

Lenalee : Arrête Allen c'est bon s'il te plait arrête.

Marie : Kanda je t'en prie calme toi.

Une jeune fille était cachée derrière Tyki apeuré avec un bleu au poigné. Lavi s'approcha un peu de la scène.

Lavi : Yo les mecs ! Vous allez bien il se passe quoi ici.*se tourne vers la fille* Allez vous bien mademoiselle ?

Fille 1 : Lavi-sama ce nouveau est complètement fou il a failli me rompre le poigné parce que j'ai voulu l'arreter dans sa marche parce qu'il ne voulait pas me répondre.

Lavi : Allons bon Yu ce n'est pas bien de t'en prendre aux filles.

Yu : Toi écrase va voir ailleur et aussi je t'ai déjà dit ne m'appel JAMAIS par mon prénom !

Lavi : C'est bon si tu veux Kanda voila t'es content j'aimerai que tu t'excuse au près de cette fille ta vu ce que ta failli lui faire ?

Yu : J'en ai rien à faire.

Lavi : Y-Kanda !

Un groupe de fille s'approcha vers Yu.

Fille 2 : Bonjour Kanda on voulait te parler et aussi…

Fille 3 : Roh t'es trop timide bien voila Kanda on te trouve vraiment beau alors on voulait te demander si tu voulais bien…

C'était un groupe composé de cinq filles avec un bento en main elle rougissait en parlant avec Yu. Yu quant à lui écoutait pas du tout occupé à regarder le ciel ce qui énervait beaucoup Allen. Lavi quant à lui était déconnecter Nagi continuait à lui parler inquiète mais Lavi n'entendait plus rien la seul chose qui faisait qu'il était encore conscient était l'envie de meurtre mais surtout la jalousie qui l'animait il lâcha son portable par la même occasion débrancha les écouteurs en même temps que Nagi qui criait « Lavi ! » ce qui a eu pour effet de reveiller Yu. Deux seconde plus tard on retrouva Lavi avec un regard meurtrier et qui empoignait le cou d'une des filles qui c'était trop approcher de Yu.

Lavi : *chuchote à son oreille* Dégage si tu le touche je te tue compris.

Fille 4 : Lavi-sama que faites vous que vous arrive t'il ?

Lavi : Ferme la ! Et dégage.

Lavi parlait d'une voix totalement différente de celle qui utilisait d'habitude il serra de plus en plus son emprise sur le cou de la jeune fille à tel point que la fille commença de plus en plus a avoir du mal a respirer. Kanda c'était levé pour prendre le portable de Lavi. En voyant la tête de Nagi et Alma sur l'ecran en train de faire « coucou Yu-chan ça va ? » il se tourna vers Lavi après un long soupir il alla vers lui et lui donna un coup de sabre dans le ventre (le fourreau pas la lame) qui envoya Lavi vers le mur.

Yu : Calme toi Baka usagi t'arrive quoi et aussi j'aimerai bien savoir comment ta pu avoir le numéro de ma sœur.

Bookman : Laisse tomber Kanda ça ne servirait a rien de lui parler dans son état car là la personne qyue tu as devant toi n'est pas Lavi.

Yu : De quoi vous parler ?

Allen : Lavi souffre d'une double personnalité qu'on a appelé « Junior ». Il n'écoute personne le seul moyen pour que « Lavi » revienne c'est le temps mais la il a l'air particulièrement sauvage.

Yu : Je vois alors…

Yu posa sa main sur la manche du sabre prêt à la sortir.

Nagi : Yu le touche pas si tu le tue tu auras à faire avec moi ta compris !

Yu : Tch' pourquoi tu protège ce baka usagi

Nagi : Usagi ? Pourquoi usagi ?

Yu : Parce qu'il est aussi con et autant en chaleur qu'un lapin.

Nagi : T'es bizarre… Bref tu le sauve mais gentiment.

Yu s'approcha lentement de Lavi après avoir posé le portable sur une table et saisi Lavi par le col et le traina par terre reprit le portable et sortit mais bizarrement Lavi n'avait pas réagit. Yu le traina jusqu'à leur chambre et le jeta contre le mur. Il s'approcha ensuite et attrapit la chevelure du rouquin et approcha sa tête vers lui.

Yu : Tch' tu pose vraiment des problèmes ta de la chance d'avoir Nagi et Alma de ton coter dans le cas contraire j'aurai déjà mis fin a tes jours.

Lavi : Y-yu-chan.

Lavi était revenu mais s'évanouit.


	6. Chapter 6

La salle était plongée dans le noir. Les rideaux était à peine transparent mais laissait quand même un peu de lumière filtrait dans cette pièce. Dans cette pièce on pouvait entendre la douce et calme respiration du propriétaire endormi. La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant entrer une tête dont les cheveux était blanc il entrit doucement pour ne pas réveiller le propriétaire cette pièce possédait une grande étagère ou était posé plusieurs livres, deux grand lit à deux place. L'un des lit était placé à coté d'une commode ou trônait fièrement un sablier contenant une fleur sur le lit il y avait un sabre noir sur le deuxième lit se trouvait une personne dont la chevelure était rousse. Le jeune garçon à la chevelure blanche s'approcha doucement du rouquin suivit de deux autres personnes : une jeune fille asiatique et un jeune homme habillé en gentlemen.

Lenalee : *chuchote* Tu crois qu'il va bien Allen ?

Allen : *chuchote* Qu'est ce que j'en sais je ne suis pas médecin.

Tyki : *chuchote* vous deux calmez vous tous de suite!

Lenalee & Allen : *chuchote* Désolé...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement faisant sursauter les trois personnes.

Yu : Même si vous chuchoter vous n'êtes vraiment pas discret donc sortez votre présence me fait atrocement chier.

Allen : Tu nous veux quoi la tafiole on a le droit de s'inquiéter pour notre pote.

Yu : Ouais bah allez vous préoccuper de lui autre part c'est peut être la chambre de votre pote mais c'est aussi la mienne alors vous allez dégager et vite avant que je me mette en colère à l'époque je vous aurez déjà coupé en tranche alors dégager!

Yu les regarda d'un regard noir. Ses cheveux noir était lâché et encore mouiller il était dans un yukata fin et blanc soulignant ses trait féminin tout comme ses trait masculin travaillé par des heures d'entraînement. Il parcourut la pièce assez vite et prit possession de son katana et le dégaignit.

Yu : Sortez je n'ai pas très envie de devoir salir mon sabre de votre sang alors c'est la dernière fois que je le dis sortez.

Les trois compères s'exécutèrent en voyant la pointe du sabre. Après qu'ils refermèrent la porte Yu s'assit sur son lit et soupira il regarda le rouquin dormir.

Yu : Tch' Nagi, Alma pourquoi vous me faites chier… pourquoi je dois m'occuper de ce mec je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

*Flash back*

Lavi s'était évanouit après avoir reprit possession de son corps Nagi était en pleine extase çà travers le téléphone.

Nagi : Kyaah kawaii en dirait une scène tout droit sorti d'un grand classique de shojo mii~

Yu : Y'a pas de mii~ ou de scène shojo qui tienne arrête sale otaku !

Nagi : Comment ose tu me parler de cette manière je suis outré.

Yu : Tch' si t'était pas ma sœur je t'aurais tranché depuis longtemps et puis comment ça se fait que tu le protège ce rouquin.

Nagi : Fufu~ i-mi-tsu.

Yu : Je vais t'en foutre moi des secrets.

Nagi : Je te demanderai juste une chose Yu s'il te plait occupe toi de lui.

Yu : Mais pourquoi tu porte autant d'importance à lui.

Nagi : Ne pose pas de question Yu s'il te plait. Yu pour une fois…Ce garçon à beaucoup souffert c'est limite si il peut nous comprendre, comprendre la douleur que nous avons enduré et encore moi je t'avais toi et Alma mais lui il avait personne Yu onegai.

Yu : Nagi…C'est d'accord je vais essayer de « bien » m'entendre avec lui et de ne pas le décapiter.

Nagi : Arigato Yu…

*Fin du flash back*

Le rouquin ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer il ressentit une très forte douleur au muscle et a la tête avant de se souvenir que Junior avait pris sa place et que lui avait mis un gros coup de fourreau au ventre (ce qui expliquait le mal de ventre) et qu'il s'était écraser contre le mur. Il se releva quand même lutant contre la douleur et tourna sa tête et vit que Yu l'observait d'un regard absent quand il vit comment Yu était habiller il rougit et détourna le regard pour ensuite passer des coups d'œil furtif à la personne qui occupe toute ses pensés Yu s'était assit violement limite il s'était affalé ce qui fit que la partie du yukata qui recouvrait un de ses épaules était tombé montrant ainsi un bout de son torse. Mais un truc tiqua Lavi cette chose était le tatouage de Yu. Il levât la tête inconsciemment et continua à observer ce mystérieux tatouage Yu se sentit observer et reprit ses esprit et quand il comprit ce que regarda Lavi il remit son yukata correctement. Ce qui fit pour effet de réveiller Lavi.

Yu : _Ne pas s'énerver ne surtout pas s'énerver tu la promis à Nagi et Alma de faire un effort_. Tu te sens mieux ?

Lavi : Hein ? Euh…Tu parle à moi ?

Yu : Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce ? A part si tu pense que je vois des fantômes.

Lavi : Kwéé ? Des-des fantômes ou ça ?

Yu : _Du calme Yu pense que c'est pour Nagi et Alma il ne faut SURTOUT pas le trancher il est un ami très cher à Nagi et Alma il ne faut pas que je le tue. Nagi pourquoi ? Ta tourné dans le sadisme ou quoi ?_

Yu étant plongé dans ses pensé il ne vit pas Lavi s'avancer vers lui quand enfin Yu avait reprit ses esprit Lavi était à quelque centimètre de son visage. Yu prit une grande inspiration.

Yu : *rougit* DEGAGE Baka usagi HENTAI !

Il eut ce matin le plus grand ballet d'ONI (objet non identifié) et d'insulte japonais et anglais que la famille Bookman ai put connaitre. Quelque heure plus tard la classe FM (fouteur de merde) alla en cours d'art.

Tiedoll : Mwahahah qu'est ce qui c'est passer Lavi c'est quoi cet énorme cocard que t'as ?

Lavi : Et encore Tiedoll ta encore rien vu j'ai plein de bleu partout c'est un effort surhumain pour moi que de bouger.

Tiedoll : Quoi tu t'es pas encore remis du coup que ta mis Yu-kun hier ?

Lavi : Ah si ça je m'en suis déjà remis. Non mais en fait le truc c'est que ce matin il m'en a rajouté des couche. Tiedoll explique lui que je ne suis pas un pervers et que j'ai rien voulu lui faire.

Tiedoll : Désolé de te dire ça Lavi mais t'es le plus grand pervers que je connais je crois même que t'égalise non que tu surpasse Cross.

Lavi : Ne me compare pas à lui. Lui c'est un pervers moi je suis un gentleman nuance.

Tiedoll : Vous êtes pareil. Yu il te voulait quoi pour que tu le frappe autant ?

Yu : Kare wa watashi ni kisu shitai to watashi o reipu (Il a voulu m'embrasser et me violer) (désolé si c'est nul j'ai trouvé la trad avec google trad)

Tiedoll : Hein t'en est sur ?

Yu : Hai je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Lavi : Ce n'est pas vrai d'abord je n'ai pas voulu faire ça je m'inquiétais juste pour toi parce que tu semblais bizarre et quand ta repris tes esprits ta commencé à me jeter tout et n'importe quoi qui te passait sous la main heureusement que tu ma pas jeter ton katana a la gueule.

Yu : Jamais je ne jetterai mon katana t'es cinglé tu jetterais toi un truc qui t'es super précieux ?

Lavi : Non…mais si y'a un cinglé c'est toi Yu-chan *sourit*

Yu : Lavi tu sais t'es jeune faudrait pas provoque la mort.

Il sortit alors son épée du fourreau avec un sourire de psychopathe et s'avança lentement vers Lavi le lacet qui retenait ses cheveux se detachit et cachât son visage et une aura meurtrière l'entoura.

Lavi : Kyah au secours à l'aide Sadako(de ring) est sortit de la télévision je vais mourir au secours Tiedoll !

Tiedoll : Je n'ai pas envie de me sacrifier pour toi c'est toi qui a provoquer la colère de Sadako à cause de toi elle à prit possession du corps de mon fils.

Lavi : Mais non ! Yu-chan et Sadako sont une et même personnes on a été dupé on va tous mourir.

La lame du sabre se planta dans le mur entre Lavi et Tiedoll et utilisa l'autre main pour bloquer les deux coté de Lavi. Il le regarda avec un regard sombre et meurtrier. Quand Lavi vus les yeux de Yu il resta statique.

Yu : Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?

Lavi : Oui *il posa sa main sur la joue de Yu et déplaça une mèche qui cachait à moitié les yeux de Yu *t'as de magnifique cheveux qui te vont mieux lâcher et t'es yeux sont magnifique encore plus magnifique que le plus beau des onyx. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire je crois.

Yu : Tch' va te faire voir.

Yu retira son sabre du mur et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Lavi : Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer ?

Yu : Je viens de me rappeler que Nagi et Alma m'ont interdit de te toucher.

Lavi : Tu dis ça mais je suis sur que je vais te manquer si je meurs  
>Yu : Rêve et ferme la.<p>

Yu avait les joues rouges et essaya de cacher sa gêne que Marie eu facilement remarquer malgré sa cécité et Tiedoll.

Tiedoll : _Je ne vais pas tarder à faire mon rapport à Nagi comme quoi même un énorme bloc de glace peut fondre quand il est trop proche d'une source de chaleur_


	7. Chapter 7

La journée passa vite Lavi embêta Yu et Yu le frappait. Voila à quoi ce résumait cette magnifique journée. Ils s'en allèrent donc vers les dortoirs pour certain et leur maisons pour d'autre. Lavi entra dans sa chambre et découvrit Yu pleine méditation mugen sur ses jambes. Il avança vers son lit et regarda Yu d'un air attentif et un sourire béat. La bouche de Yu s'ouvrit et lâcha d'une voix dure et agacé « Tu compte me regarder encore longtemps. » en ouvrant ses yeux dure et froid.

Lavi : Je vous prie de m'excuser très cher mais je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler une merveille de la nature tel que que vous *sourit*

Yu en avait marre il jeta son coussin sur Lavi.

Yu : Tch' tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir Na' et Al' de ton coté.

Lavi : Oh je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à donner des surnoms à des personnes et moi tu m'en donne un ? *sourit*

Yu : Tch' toi ton surnom c'est Baka usagi.

Lavi : Usagi ? Tu me trouve aussi mignon qu'un lapin ? *yeux plein d'espoirs et d'étoiles*

Yu : Tch' j'ai dit que t'était un imbécile t'es sourd ou quoi ?

Lavi : Pff t'es méchant Yu-chan moi qui suis siiiii gentil avec toi. *boude*

Yu : J'en ai rien à battre ferme-la j'aimerai méditer en paix. Grogna t-il

Lavi : Dois je te faire rappeler que c'est toi qui ma adressé la parole ?"

Yu : Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu me regardais pas autant.

Lavi : Tch' rabat-joie de Yu-chan.

Il attrapât son portable et composa un numéro.

Lavi : Allo Nagi? C'est moi. Je t'appel parce que je m'ennuie Yu-chan veut pas s'amuser avec moi donc…

Nagi : Plus important Lavi c'est vrai que t'a fait rougir notre petit Yu-chan? Oh j'aurai tant voulu être la pour voir ça c'était comment il était mignon m'enfin Yu-chan est toujours mignon quoi qu'il se passe…

Lavi : Yu ? T'es sur ? Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Nagi : Bah Tiedoll quelle question… Il m'a appelé pour me dire que t'avais dit un truc super mignon et qui avait fait rougir Yu alors il s'est passé quoi ?

Lavi : *chuchote* je peux rien dire c'est y'a Yu avec moi et en plus c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

Nagi : Beuh c'est pas marrant...

Lavi : Gomen je te raconterai ça une autre fois…

Nagi : Mouais ça passe pour cette fois.

Lavi : Bon je décoche aller salut.

Lavi décrocha et posa son portable sur la table de nuit il passa un œil furtif sur Yu. La porte toqua soudain et après un soupir il alla l'ouvrir.

Lavi : Komui que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Komui : Lavi désolé de te déranger c'est pour parler de la crise que t'avais faite dans le cours de ton grand-père.

Après quelques minutes de parlotes il rentrât enfin dans sa chambre et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes de douche froide pour essayer d'oublier la discussion il sortit enfin. Et la vu le figea. Yu était dans un yukata mouiller avec ses cheveux sur le coté encore mouiller sur son lit les yeux fermé. Lavi s'avança tout doucement à tellement point que Yu ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il s'était approché. Quand Yu s'aperçut enfin de sa présence et qu'il ouvrit ses yeux il se retrouva plaqué sur son lit avec Lavi au dessus de lui les yeux vide de vie. Junior avait repris possession du corps.

Yu : Oy Lavi c'est pas marrant dégage *regard noir*

Lavi : Y-Yu.

Yu se débattit mais la prise de Lavi était trop forte. Lavi quant à lui approchit lentement son visage de celui de Yu.

Yu : Oy Baka usagi dégage te fous pas de m…

Lavi venait de sceller leur lèvres dan un baiser à la fois sauvage et doux. Il se décolla ensuite de Yu pour lui faire un suçon au cou pour ensuite revenir à la bouche. Yu se débattit encore plus mais se fatigua il chercha mugen de vue. Quand il sentit la main de Lavi aller sous son yukata il fut tellement surpris qu'il ouvrit la bouche dont Lavi s'empressa d'en profiter. Mais pour Yu c'était le truc de trop il se saisit de mugen et assomma Lavi. Yu reprit lentement son souffle tout en regardant Lavi. Après s'être remis de ses émotion Yu se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il se dirigea alors vers une autre chambre toqua une fois et entra directement sans l'avis du propriétaire. C'était la chambre d'Allen.

Allen : K-kanda qu- ça t'arrive souvent de rentrer dans la chambre des gens comme ça ?

Yu : Tch' j'men fous Moyashi tu te la ferme et tu réponds à mes questions.

Allen : Sauf que la je suis en quelque sorte occupé *rougit*

Yu : Je m'en fous tu continueras tes ébats avec Tyki plus tard. J'ai des questions à te poser sur Lavi.

Allen : Des questions ? Sur Lavi ?

Yu : C'est bien Moyashi ta bien compris ma phrase bref c'est quoi ce qui c'est passé avec Lavi pour qu'il ai une deuxième personnalité ?

Allen : C'est pas ton problème à ce que je sache…

Yu : C'est mon problème au moment même ou j'ai faillit me faire violer par un lapin en chaleur.

Allen : Quoi ? Ta faillit te faire violer par Lavi ?

Yu : Vas-y crie plus fort pendant que t'y est.

Allen : Mais pourquoi tu le demande pas directement à Lavi ?

Yu : Je l'ai assommé.

Allen : *soupir* Je sais pas grand-chose en fait il n'aime pas trop parler de lui tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il se faisait maltraité par ses parents et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il a dut être élever par son grand-père.

Yu : C'est tout ce que tu sais ?

Allen : Ouais. T'a qu'à lui poser la question demain ou à son grand-père donc ta d'autre question ou je peux retourner faire ce que je faisais avant que tu ne fasses éruption dans ma chambre ?

Yu sortit de la chambre avec un « Tch' » habituelle et retourna dans sa chambre Lavi était encore dans le lit du japonais. Yu s'approcha de Lavi et s'assit à coté de lui et passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse Lavi. Il installa ensuite le roux dans son lit (le lit de Yu) et s'endormi. Le matin arriva Lavi ouvrit lentement ses yeux et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son lit mais dans celui de Yu. Il se massa la tête et essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Yu : Alors bien dormi ?

Lavi : Yu ? Qu'est ce que je fais dans ton lit ?

Yu : Pose pas de question dit moi comment ta fais pour engendré une deuxième personnalité ?

Lavi : Si tu pose cette question c'est que Junior a du réapparaitre...

Lavi avait un visage sombre et triste il passa sa main sur son œil et regarda Yu du coin de l'œil.

Yu : J'ai posé la question à moyashi mais il a juste dit que tu te faisais maltraiter par tes parents.

Lavi : Moyashi ? C'est qui ?

Yu : Le gamin avec qui tu traine tout le temps.

Lavi : Ah! Allen.

Yu : Ouais et tu sais il n'est pas aussi pur qu'il en a l'air.

Lavi : Allen ? Comment ça ?

Yu : Sais tu que tes deux amis couche ensemble ? Les deux mecs avec qui tu traine.

Lavi : WHAT? Allen et Tyki ? Ensemble ?

Yu : Bref nous écartons pas du sujet.

Lavi : Avant que je ne te réponde Junior a fait quoi ?

Yu : …Il a essayé de me violer.

Yu retira le col de sa chemise pour lui montrer le suçon qu'avait fait Junior sur le le regard horrifier de Lavi.

Yu : Donc maintenant répond à ma question.

Lavi : Eh bien…Quand j'étais petit mon père me battait souvent moi et ma mère et au fil du temps sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte ma mère s'est rejoint à lui. Et un jour…

Lavi reposa sa main sur son cache œil et avait repris son visage triste qu'il avait avant de divaguer sur le sujet Tyki/Allen.

Lavi : Ça avait dérapé et j'ai perdu mon œil ce jour la a été plus horrible que les autre fois. C'est aussi ce jour la que Junior est né. J'en pouvais plus et je me suis évanoui quand j'ai repris mes esprits mes parents gisait sur le sol mon grand-père à mes coté avec la police et au final je n'est jamais su si j'avais tué ou non mes parents je sais en tout cas que ce que j'avais vu était l'œuvre de Junior.

Yu : Et tu ne te rappel jamais de rien ?

Lavi : Si des fois, des fois je me rappel de tout ou quelque bride ou carrément rien mais au fil du temps Junior laisse passer quelque informations via mes rêves.

Yu soupira il avait gardé son air impassible pendant toute l'histoire. Lavi quant à lui était au bord des larmes. Yu s'approcha alors de Lavi et le pris dans ses bras sous l'air surpris de Lavi.

Lavi : Y-Yu qu'est ce qu-

Yu : Damare baka t'imagine pas des trucs c'est parce que Nagi m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi si elle découvre que je t'ai fait pleurer elle me tuera.

Lavi sourit il sentait que Yu rougissait mais il n'en tint aucun mot. Yu se crispa tout d'un coup lacha Lavi, dégaina mugen, le lança vers la porte, se leva et l'ouvrit d'un coup avec un regard froid. Il y'avait toute la clic : Tiedoll, Marie, Allen, Tyki, Komui, Daisya, Bookman, Jerry, Lenalee, Reever (il est innocent il n'a fait que suivre le crétin de directeur qu'est Komui) et toute les fans des trois bishonen. Lavi lui rougissait beaucoup tandis que Yu lui avait un regard terrifiant qui disait « si vous êtes encore la dans les une minute qui suivent je vous tranche la tête.

Tiedoll : Yu-kun content que tu es fini par être généreux avec quelqu'un vous aller sortir ensemble ?

Allen : Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'avais posé des questions sur lui tu l'aime ah lala t'aurais pu me le dire plus explicitement je t'aurais aidé. M'enfin j'aurai jamais cru que t'avais ce genre de préférence.

Yu : Taisez vous Tiedoll t'a intérêt à dégager le plus vite possible tout comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Et toi Moyashi tu dis encore un mot et je t'étripe une personne qui couche avec son camarade de chambre à 2h du mat' n'a pas à parler. Alors maintenant BARREZ VOUS !

Tiedoll & Komui : Une dernière chose vous comptez coucher ensemble bientôt ou vous l'avez déjà fait ? Parce qu'il faudrait faire un rapport à Nagi.

La colère monta de plus en plus chez Yu et Lavi se cacha sous la couverture pour ne pas voir le massacre. Yu était rouge. Rouge de honte, de gêne et de colère. Il retira mugen de la porte enleva les débrit de la porte de la lame et la pointa vers le petit groupe et avec un regard noir il ouvrit lentement la bouche et sortit ses magnifique mots.

Yu : JE VAIS VOUS BUTER !

Ce matin la Yu courut derrière toute la petite clic armé de mugen et eux criait à l'aide tandis que Lavi était confortablement installé dans le lit de son japonais préféré avec un sourire.

Résultat final : Tout le monde se retrouva dans l'infirmerie avec un membre cassé (même les filles dont Lenalee) et se promit de ne plus jamais poussé Yu à bout seul Lavi est sortit indemne de la colère qu'eut Yu ce jour la.


End file.
